


Let's Run Away Together and Shock a Priest

by flash_of_a_tentacle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rejection, Sex, annoying victorian priests because why not, bit angsty, gathering of gallifreyans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_of_a_tentacle/pseuds/flash_of_a_tentacle





	

Missy was strangely hunched in a corner of the crematorium. It worried River, so used to her automatic protective armour of cruelty and carelessness. It ripped at her heart, but she knew Missy would hate her if she intruded without an invitation. She left, to get ready for the Gathering.

Near the end of the Gathering, River looked for Missy in the crowd of Gallifreyans and spied her distantly through the thick glass doors. She seemed to just be staring out at the floating galaxies from the balcony. River came out and stood at a respectful distance next to her at the railing. 

"You must be cold." River ran her eyes over her slim figure. Most of her wanted Missy's skin against her with a type of longing, but the sensible part knew she was horribly out of her depth. A Timelady deserved a god, not a half human archeologist.

Missy turned to look at her, those once cold grey eyes now filled with emotion.  
"Thank you."  
River was startled. Missy's scottish dialict was unexpectedly soft.  
"For what?"  
"I was going too far."  
River knew what happened to Timelords and Ladies, when they got lost too far in deep thought.  
"Yes, I am a bit cold. I don't want to go back in to those morons, though."  
River noticed Missy was shivering slightly, and also couldn't stop herself imagining wrapping her arms around her.  
"Here." Missy turned to look and River opened the long, soft coat that she was wearing, expecting to be scorned and humiliated like so many other times when she had tried to show her feelings.  
Missy hesitated, and then stiffly stepped into River's embrace.  
She slid her arms around River's waist and the taller woman held her tight.  
When Missy felt River gently stroke her hair, it was too much and she started sobbing quietly into the comforting scent.  
Instead of the shock at seeing a Timelady cry that Missy expected, River just held her all the more tighter.

"I'm sorry."  
"Missy." She tilted her head.  
"I lov-" River tried to say something which she had been trying to say for about five years. She usually got hit.  
Missy realised that she needed River more than she had needed anyone else, and reached for her to kiss her.  
River instinctively flinched, and a knife wrenched through her. River stepped away. Missy was left gasping in the sudden cold and realised that River actually loved her, and she had been hurting her in the way she hit and scorned her whenever River tried to tell her that.  
Missy could feel River's hurt and intense humiliation and said softly, "River..."  
"I'm sorry. I was being presumptuous. I should go."  
"No, wait, I'm sorry, River," she pleaded to River's retreating back.

That night, River made her plans to leave Missy, travel somewhere far away and just try and forget the painful rejection. She cried for a while, tears of longing and sorrow.  
Missy hadn't been able to keep River out of her thoughts all evening, and walked down the corridor to her room. She opened the door slowly, figuring River would have every right to tell her to fuck off.  
What she was not expected was to see River, her eyes red with tears, packing her clothes.  
"River, what...?"  
"I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I'm exhausted."  
"Please, darling woman, don't go." Missy went across the room and without thinking cupped River's chin in her hands. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't realise, how important you are, I love you, River!"

"After five years? Missy..."  
"I know, I am a bitch, but please... On the balcony, I was just trying to kiss you." She resisted the strong, hot urge to just take the younger woman's virginity right there.  
"You were?"  
Missy tried to commit her perfect crazy hair to memory, so different to her swirling buns.  
"Oh Mistress.."  
"Melody Pond. I. Love. You. Do you see?"

River moaned softly and pulled Missy into her arms and lay back on the bed. They lay together with River crying, until Missy brought her lips to River's, and this time she let her.  
As she kissed her, River's hands slid under Missy's blouse and she unbuttoned River's shirt and pulled off her her jeans.

"How does it feel, being in bed with a psychopathic Timelady?"  
"How does it feel being in bed with a mutt?"  
Missy tried to say something and then stopped because River was sucking on her breasts.

In the morning, the Mistress woke naked in someone else's bed, an arm around River Song, who, also naked, was curled in a ball with her head on Missy's chest. She shifted slightly so she could admire River's muscles, her lush breasts and full lips.  
River opened her eyes and suddenly stretched like a cat, looking up at Missy.

"How old are you?"  
"Older than you by about nine hundred years," Missy admitted. "But I've only been in this body about ten years."  
"How old do you think I am?"  
"You look maybe thirty fivish?"  
River put her hands up in the air, stretching her shoulder muscles. "Not bad for two hundred and forty two."  
"That makes me feel slightly better. I should have known you had some Timelady in you. You taste like the Vortex."  
"Told you I'm a mutt."  
"A sexy mutt."  
Missy sat up and River put her head in her lap.  
"I just lost my virginity."  
"It was delicious."  
They got out of bed and Missy found her clothes from the night before. 

She stood by River in the mirror and looked at all the differences. For a start, River had curly, tangled golden hair, falling down to her shoulders. Missy had dark brown, straight hair that could cover her breasts. River also was more solid. She had a muscly, tan body with curving hips and abs, while Missy was smaller, slim, pale, with small breasts and high cheekbones.

"How did you stay a virgin for two hundred years?"  
"Well, I didn't really, but to me I was still a virgin because none of it meant anything. I got raped a couple of times in Stormcage."  
Missy tried to keep the anger growing hidden, but River saw it.  
"Don't. Whatever you're thinking, don't." she said.  
Missy growled, but took a breath and got dressed. "Let's get away from this place."

River flew Missy's TARDIS to the most beautiful nebula she could think of and dangled her legs out of the door, floating in deep space. Missy was somewhere in the depths of the machine, fixing something. 

Her hair waved as an asteroid orbited past. Missy appeared and leant against the doorway, smelling like engines and metal.  
"I have an idea," she said.  
"Oh no."  
"Oh yes."  
River looked up with a slight smile. "Universe domination?"  
"I was thinking something along the lines of giving a couple hundred innocent people heart attacks," Missy announced, pulling River into the TARDIS and closing the door. "I'm going to have a shower. Take us to those co-ordinates and wait for me. Oh and, get changed into a 19th century dress. Something for a Victorian Lady." With that she disappeared again.

River went to the wardrobe wing and hunted along the aisles for something police-box blue, her favourite colour. She had an inkling of what they were going to do to shock these innocent people, and her psychopathic side looked forward to it. 

Missy landed in Edwardian London, right next to a large gathering listening to a sermon against witchcraft. They watched for a while with the smaller woman visibly trying not to cackle, until the guy preaching started talking about the purity of love and the joining of man and woman.  
"Right- this is our cue..." Missy marched onto the platform and shoved the religious dude out of the way. "The holy joining of man and woman," she began, clasping her hands solemnly. "Very good and pure. After marriage of course."  
Several of the confused audience murmured in agreement.  
"But I myself am a messenger from God and Satan to teach you His will and divert His anger from you." She said this with a flourish and River climbed onto the stage behind her.  
"Proof!" someone in the audience yelled out. "Prove to us you are a holy messenger."  
Missy smiled wickedly. "Very well, mortals. Watch closely." She took from her coat a few small anti-grav orbs and let them hang in the air. The audience gasped and fell to their knees.

"Thank you. Now, what was I saying?" She paused with her hand on her hip. "Ah yes. Purity."  
With that she spun around and brought forward River. She leant and whispered, "On my signal, summon the TARDIS."  
"When you begin to have thoughts, wicked and impure thoughts, about other ladies or gentlemen, you will need a purification ritual. I shall demonstrate it to you."  
She moved towards River and kissed her from her forehead down to her lips, then moved towards the neckline of her dress amid gasps and screams of the crowd. Missy grabbed River's face and kissed her ferociously on the lips again. Suddenly she bit her hard on her lower lip and behind her back River summoned the time machine.

By then most of the women in the audience had fainted and the men were puffing and turning red with self-righteous anger. As the TARDIS materialised around them priest regained his senses and yelled "Demon! False angel!" He started running towards the disappearing TARDIS with his cross, a couple of burly henchman flanking him. But by then it was too late, they had flown away into the galaxy, laughing and holding on to each other.


End file.
